The present invention concerns a bodily sensed speaker, more particularly a musical sound reproducing system comprising a plurality of bodily sensed speakers.
To effectively enjoy music, usually it requires us to sufficiently feel the rhythm, tone, and melody played. The conventional musical sound reproducing system has focused on the ear for the effective feeling of these characteristics.
Meanwhile, the rhythm has a close connection with bodily movements such as dance. Hence, it may be considered that the rhythm is a factor of the music which is felt not only through the ear, but also through the body.